


Before the storm

by Nutter_butter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Little bit of Fluff, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutter_butter/pseuds/Nutter_butter
Summary: Campaign Manager Morty is given a risky task, will he risk death or risk an uncertain future for you and him.





	Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a very awesome request I got from a friend on tumblr! This is my first time doing Angst, so please be gentle with me. Tell me what you think in the comments! Enjoy!

You were currently watching the Ricks and the Morty candidate debate on tv, the Ricks were displaying a very childish display of fart jokes before letting the Morty speak. After he got to speak you and most likely millions of others were in shock and awe at his wonderous speech. 

Later that night as you were finishing up a late night book, your roommate and friend, campaign manager Morty, came bursting through the door of the tiny apartment, marching to his room in a scurry and slamming the door. You blinked at the sudden outburst, processing it for a moment before sighing and bookmarking your spot. You walked to his door and gave it a small knock, "Morty? Are you ok?", suddenly the door to his room swings open and he pulls you inside by the shoulders. " (y/n)! Y-y-you have to see this! This ch-changes everything, I-i i knew something was bad about him, oh geez!" He paces back and forth frantically, you put your hands up trying to calm him down. "Morty, slow down, who are you talking about?" He spins around and faces you, "my boss-well now my old boss.." he says with a bitter tone. "he's not who he says he is, he's playing this big role, he's a fake! And dangerous!" 

You stare at him in confusion, "what?" He snatches the document he got from the mysterious rick and fishes out the photos, "look! Right here! See him in the eyepatch.. that's him! Candidate Morty is actually evil Morty and he plans on taking down the Citadel of Ricks!" You stare at the pictures not wanting to believe him, "well... maybe it's a good thing, Ricks are kinda bad anyway." You chuckle nervously and stare at the ground. "yes, but I don't think he's doing this for all Morty's, (y/n), t-t-this could mean trouble and he-he needs to be stopped." You see Morty crunch the papers slightly as he balls his hands into fists. "what are you saying?" You ask as you start to hold yourself and keep from panicking. Morty sighs and stares out the window for a second, admiring the view as the sun goes down and the room floods with an orange hue, highlighting your beautiful figure in slight shadows. "I've-i've been hired to.. assassinate him (y/n), I have to do it." he looks at you and starts walking so he can be in front of you, " (y/n), I have something very important I have to tell you, i-if this job means I might die I-I-I have to know how you feel too.."     

You look up at him with a, scared look on your face, "die?! You could die?! No you can't do this!" He steps closer and takes your hands in his, you blush over all the anger and fear and stare back at him, " (y/n), I-I've loved you for a very long time, and I wish I had-had the balls to tell you sooner." He says. You feel tears start to well up in your eyes and jump to kiss him, his eyes shoot open but soon close again, enjoying his first and maybe last kiss. Before you could both make each other breathless you pull yourself away and whisper, "please, you can't go..stay with me, we can survive!" He looks at you solemnly before gripping you in a tight hug, "I have to do this, I'm sorry.." you let silent tears fall into his shoulder as you hug him back. You kiss him again and he kisses back with equal passion and before you know it you end up in bed with him.        

You wake up the next morning with a sinking feeling in your stomach. You get up and walk to the kitchen, hoping to see him in his pajamas at the table like any other day, but no luck. You walk up to the counter and see a note next to the coffee machine. You pick it up to read it, "(y/n) I'm sorry, but this is what has to be done, I have to stop him from doing anything horrible, if I fail or get caught just know I love you and I wouldn't trade our night last night for the galaxy. Love, Morty." you try to hold back the spilling tears as they stream down your face. You run to the tv and switch to the news hoping maybe, just maybe- "this just in, a campaign manager Morty attempted to murder the Candidate Morty today before his second speech, luckily the bullet was not fatal and Candidate Morty is now in stable condition, authorities have secured the culprit and are now dealing out proper punishment, in other news-" you drop the remote and stumble back upon hearing this. Your world spins as you grip your head in disbelief, this cant be happening.


End file.
